Nii-san the bloodedge 2
by AquaticWolfKuri
Summary: this story is based as a continuation of Nii-san-the-Bloodedge please enjoy
1. a brotherly secret

**_This story is writen by me. But it is a continuation of Nii-san-The-Bloodedge by icekitsune13darkfire_**

After everything that had happened, everything was at peace. Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto were friend's. Jin and Noel were both back working at the NOL, and Ragna became a sword for hire, taking on bounty's and any job that got him money that let him use his sword to swing around. Yes, thing's were good...But Tsubaki started to feel a bit...far from Jin's thought's...almost as though there was something, or SOMEONE more important then her.

As Noel rushed to Jin's office with his paperwork, she was suddenly stopped by Tsubaki with a light tug to the arm.

"EEK!" Noel screamed. "T-Tsubaki!?" Noel asked.

"Noel, do you have a minute?" The redhead asked.

"S-Sure,what is it?" The blond was a bit nervous.

"It's about Jin...he seem's so...distant from me lately..." Her deep ocean blue eyes gazed down to the ground with sorrow.

"J-Jin? w-what do you mean?" Noel seemed slight panicked.

"Well...i feel like he seem's so...happy these days without me..."

"Oh no! Tsubaki don't say that! It's just that-" Noel stopped herself before spilling a secret that she promised not to tell.

"Noel...? Are you hiding something from me?" She asked.

"W-Well it's just that...that...the major is...and Ragna-san is...and they...and...umm...uh..." Noel's face was now slowly starting to burn up into a dark bright red color.

"Noel, what's going on with Jin!? Tell me NOW!" Tsubaki was losing her temper

"Eep...er...ngh...major Kisaragi is dating Ra!-"

"What's wrong with you!?" Noel cut off by the harsh words of Jin, who was standing right behind her.

Noel jumped, and paperwork rained down to the ground.

"M-M-M-Major!?"

"Sigh...you can't even bring me my paperwork anymore...!?" Jin growled. His eyes full of hate for the poor blond.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" She quickly picked up her papers and ran for Jin's office like she was running for her life.

"Jinny-sama, please forgive her, it was my fault...I took up her time" She pleaded to Jin, so Jin sighed and turned his back on her.

"Fine...only because i happen to be in a good mood"

As Jin walk's away, the last words that Jin spoke bothered Tsubaki. She started to remember what Noel said before having a chance to take it all in, that Jin was DATING someone...Her heart dropped and fell to the flour as her vision got blurry from the tears in her eyes, as she could no longer see Jin anymore...

"Jinny-sama..." She reached her arm out...But he was out of reach.

Tsubaki felt that she would never see him again...he would never love her now...he was...no longer...HER'S now...but someone else's...

After a long day at the NOL, Jin was finally able to return home, however...He came home to a Ragna on the couch with scratches all over his handsome face, his arms crossed looking kinda angry, and quite grumpy.

"Nii-san, what happened to you?" He almost chuckled.

"Damn cat! Who pay's that much to catch a damn cat!?" Ragna BARKED about the CAT job...and yes, i know, i'm funny.

"Oh...i see, well I would pay a very high price for you~" Jin sat by Ragna on the couch, and crossed his leg's. But every time he does so, Ragna find's himself looking at Jin's beautiful slender, yet strong leg's coated in thin black slick tights...He found it very much arousing.

"Shit...you look so damn tempting Jin, stop it!" He blushed turning away.

"Do i?~" Jin lightly turned Ragna's head over into a gentle kiss.

As they both shared a kiss, Ragna's ERGS started to act up, and just then. Jin made a slight moaning sound, and Ragna pushed him down onto his back on the soft couch, pinned him down.

"Shit Jin, your driving me crazy!" He grinned as he then licked Jin's ear and started to mark his body all over with hickies as he slowly undressed him.

"N-Nii-san!~" Jin moaned.

As the two brother's started to get it on, a young girl with the most fluffy, and cuddly tail. Walked up to the door. She giggled as she was exited to see her old friend Jin after so long...it was only a week. But she felt like it was for ever.

As makoto was about to knock on the door, her ear's twitched as she could hear noises coming from inside Jin's house.

"Eh? what's going on in there?" She wondered, so she peeked trough the window that had a very small opening to see through from behind the curtains.

"WA-" Before makoto could make anymore noise, she shut her lips tight as blood leaked out of her nose, and her face a rosy red color.

"Wa-hoho, Jin-senpai with Ragna-san? I didn't even know Jin could like a guy that way...and...aren't they...b-b-brother's!?"

Makoto shot out blood as the thought of two brother's making sweet, sweet love together.

"I got to tell Tsubaki!" She ran off as fast as a rocket.


	2. pizza with friends and lovers

_**This story was writen by me. But this story is the continuation of Nii-san-The-Bloodedge by icekitsune13darkfire**_

After a long day at the NOL, Jin had already made his way home long ago. But noel was held up by Kagura, who was trying to get her on a date with him by all means. But seemed to be failing.

"P-Please Kagura-san" Noel gently pushed the man away from her as he was leaning in on her.

"Come on Noel baby, just one, please!" He smiled with a wink.

"N-No!" Noel swung bolverk and hit Kagura so hard on the head, he blacked out and fell to the floor like a dead body.

"A-Aaaah! K-Kagura-san! W-W-What should i do!?" She panicked.

"Noel?" Tsubaki gently opened the door as she entered.

"T-Tsubaki" Noel stood as Kagura was dead on the floor next to her.

"Kagura!? Noel, what happened!?" Tsubaki asked.

"H-He was...and i...and now he's...!"

"Calm down and tell me what happened...slowly"

Noel calmed down by Tsubaki's calm and gently approach, so with a deep sigh, Noel calmed down and explained to Tsubaki that kagura was hitting on her and she had hit him to hard on the head and knocked him out with bolverk.

"I see...well, we will just have to take him to the NOL clinic"

"O-Okay"

"No need, i will take care of him" Hibiki walked in.

"EEP!" She jumped.

"H-Hibiki"

"I over heard, so no worries. He's my captain, so i will take it from here, so please don't feel the need to help" He smiled.

"A-Alright" Noel smiled.

"Thank you hebiki, and sorry for the trouble"

"Its fine, you two just take care"

Noel and Tsubaki both smiled and walked out of Kagura's office and walked down the hall. Tsubaki and Noel both got out of their uniform and into some normal clothing and went out for a bite to eat.

Tsubaki had a white and blue striped tanktop with a long black skirt on with sandles, and Noel had a white t-shirt on with a small pink bow on the front with a small kitty on the left chest side, a black skirt with knee high white socks and dark brown flat heal shoes.

"Tsubaki, we should call Makoto and Jin over to!" She smiled.

"Yeah. But...Jinny-sama doesn't like being around you"

"I-Its okay, he's important to you right? So i'm okay with it" Noel's warm and kind smile almost made Tsubaki feel guilty, it was not her fault. But she couldn't help but feel guilty for it.

"Come on, let's get some of that new pizza at that new place"

"Alright" Tsubaki smiled and followed Noel.

As the two girl's walked along together, they could hear a very familiar voice calling out. But they couldn't see anybody they knew, so they kept on walking with a smile.

"Tsuuuuuubaaaaaaaakiiiiii!" Makoto running like a mad-man, screaming like crazy, looking all over for Tsubaki. But with no luck, she keeps on calling and searching...But still no luck.

Without paying any attention to where she's going, along with not being able to stop running, slams into a tree.

"Oooooww..." Star's swirl around her head.

"Oh dear..." Lichi whispered under her breath and carried Makoto's body to her clinic. Thank goodness a doctor was around.

Back to the house of the two love bird's, clothes were lied out on the floor and Jin was lied in the king sized bed with the sheets and draped over him, as for Ragna He was wrapped in a towel as he had just came out of the shower and scratched his head to shake some of the water out of his hair and sat down on the bed side next to Jin.

"Damn, where's my jacket?" Ragna looked around.

"You mean this?" Jin cutely rubbed his left eye as he removed the red jacket that was draped over him under the sheets and handed it to Ragna.

"Oh, thanks" Ranga smiled and kissed Jin good morning.

"Good morning Nii-san" Jin smiled after Ranga broke the kiss.

Ragna got up and dressed himself. He threw on his jacket and adjusted the collar of his shirt and jacket and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door open. He picked up his sword that was leaning on the wall by the front door and before he could open the front door, his left arm was wrapped in the arms of Jin, who was covered in the bed sheets to cover himself.

"Nii-san, where are you going?" Jin asked.

"Look for a bounty to take"

"Don't you want to stay home with me?" Jin asked in a cute voice.

"Well, i would love to but...i got to go"

"Please? Niiiii-san" Jin rubbed ragna's chest gently with one hand, slowly making his way to his shoulder's and continued to rub.

"J-Jin...Damn, okay! B-But only because you asked me so nicely" Ragna blushed and turned around to wrap Jin in his arms.

"Nii-san...Ranga" Jin whispered and kissed Ragna, who kissed back as Jin wrapped his arms around Ragna's neck.

"Nii-san, let's go out" Jin smiled.

"Okay But put some clothes on first"

"As if i would go anywhere naked" Jin walked to the bedroom.

"Yeah i know, just reminding you" Ragna sit's on the couch to wait.

Ragna looked around the house that has been his home fore a few months now. on a mantle by a blocked off fireplace (do to jin hating the heat/fire) were line's of photo's of him and Jin. Ragna smiled at them. But then he saw the photo of Jin and Tsubaki, wondered what ever happened to that girl.

"Didn't that girl mean a lot to jin?" Ragna wondered

"Okay nii-san, i'm ready" Jin walked in, dressed in his uniform.

"Okay then...uh, jin, you're in you're unifrom?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, don't you have other clothes?"

"No, i like these one's and beside's, you don't have another outfit either Nii-san!"

"Okay, okay" Ragna smiled.

The two both then walked out of the house and locked the door before totally heading out.

"Where are we even going?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean, how can you not know, Baka!"

"Then why don't you think of some place"

"F-Fine! Let's see...how about that new pizza place?"

"...Um...Nii-san..."

"What? you don't like it?"

"Well...do they have other things?"

"Uh, sure...i guess"

"Good, i don't like meat and people always put meat on pizza"

"Oh yeah, you hate that stuff huh?"

"Yes, i do..."

"Alright, let's just go check it out then"

"Okay"

And so jin and Ragna left for the new pizza place that just opened up. But if they didn't have anything Jin liked, they would walk away and find some place ells to eat...Jin, learn to like meat, it's good for you.

Tsubaki and Noel had just got to the new pizza place and sat down as they waited for their waiter.

The kind and friendly waiter came to their table and they ordered a simple medium cheese pizza, hoping to have leftovers for makoto. The friendly waiter left to give the order to the chef and Noel and Tsubaki continued sit and waited.

"So Noel, Kagura was really hitting on you?"

"Y-Yeah...h-he's really a nice guy. But..." She sighed.

Tsubaki giggled.

"Huh?"

"Oh, its just that, you were always jeleaus of me having jin and other guy's around me and calling me pretty and smart. But when a guy finally hit's on you, you knock him out" She giggled.

"Y-Yeah, that is pretty silly" Noel smiled and laughed a bit with Tsubaki.

They both felt so happy and carefree, being like this were always the best times for Noel, no matter how dumb or stupid and girly they seemed, they were nice moment's with her friend.


	3. a token for a promise to keep

this story is written by me, but this is a story that conect's to  s/7744832/1/Nii-san-the-Bloodedge

please support the official story and videogame and stort by Arc systomworks

and AKSYS GAMES (the creatore's of blazblue)

and also support the first part of the story by icekitsune13darkfire

As noel and tsubaki were enjoying the time together, the wait for the pizza felt much shorter then it would have normally been.

not far from them on the other side of them were jin and ragna.

The small new pizza joint was very beautiful to sit at.

the building was white with big thick white poles standing the place up with bright green vines growing up them.

there was an L shaped staircase going upstairs, and the hole place was outdoors to enjoy the weather.

the fancy white table's with pink flower prints looked more like they were for a tea party and the chair's match them.

"Nii-san, what kind are you getting?" jin asked ragna with a cute tone in his voice.

"Just a bellpeper and bagon pizza, and you?"

"Well, thankfuly this place has a salad for me to eat" It almost sounded like jin would have called the place a trashheap of a shithole place if it hadent had something for HIM to eat...gosh jin...

"That's a reliefe, i thought we were going to have to leave" Ragna sighed from jin's cold and harsh thoughts for things and people.

"Hehehe...nii-san"

Ragna looked back at jin after hearing his chuckle and knew what jin was most likely thinking and smirked.

"Jin, come here" Ragna grabbed jin by the calor of his clothes and pulls him over and kisses him, ragna could only feel more inpowered when he hears jin's slight and quiet moan from the kiss.

Ragna knew he had to stop before he lost control in public,

so ragna pulled away and smirked at jin, who was flushed red with sprakles in his emerald green eyes.

The two brother's and the two friends got there pizza and were enjoying there food as they talked and enjoyed there time,

but noel suddenly had to use the rest room and when she was walking to the girls room, her eyes caught jin and ragna.

"Eep!" She hid behind the wall.

"W-what are ragna-san and kisaragi-senpia doing here!?"

Noel started to panic and hurried to the girls room so she could rush back to tsubaki.

"Nii-san, try my salad~" Jin held his fork out with some pieces of letus on it and held it close to ragna's face.

"Jin, i'm not letting you feed me" Ragna looked away.

"B-but nii-san!"

"Tch, if anything...i should feed you" He had slight blush.

"N-nii-san..." Green eyes sparkled.

"So uh, here...s-say Ah" Ragna held a fork out to jin's lip's with letus on it with a piece of fruit.

"Aaahh~" Jin opened wide and pressed his lips on the fork, sliding them off with the pieces of fruit and letus in his mouth, chewing it gently and slowly as ragna's cheeks flushed red after watching jin.

"Ah, Nii-san~ i love looking at that face your making"

"S-shut up, jin!" Ragna growled with red cheeks.

"Hehehe...hahaha! nii-san...!" Jin laughed with sparkles in his eyes like a crazy stalker finding his prey adorable.

"Damn it jin, just shut up come here"

Ragna held jin's face gently with his big strong warm hands and pulled him from over the table and they kiss and makeout. the other people around them looked away or peeked every few minutes when they were curius, but to ragna and jin. everything faded away and it was just them...i would peek over to.

By the time ragna's piza got there, he didn't want it anymore now that him and jion were starting to enjoy the moment at the table, but when ragna's empty stomach growled, it gave him the painful reminder of hunger and broke the kiss to eat and fill up his hungry and empty stomach.

"M-my bad, jin. i'm so hungry" Ragna takes his piza slice and start's to eat. jin smiles and eats his salad.

"I don't mind nii-san"

The two enjoyed there meal, but when they both finished. they hurried out wanting to get home as soon as they could so they could be alone together and enjoy some alone time. however on the other side of the resteront, noel and tsubaki were getting ready to go as well and find makoto.

"Hahaha, tsubaki, don't say that!" Noel giggled.

"But its true, kagura-sama is always eyeing you over other girls"

"I-i wonder why me?" Noel blushed.

"Because your special" Tsubaki smiled.

"As much as i wish kagura-sama would stop flirting with me, its kinda nice to feels so pretty in someone's eyes" Noel blushes a darker red in her cheeks.

"Hehehe" Tsubaki giggles.

"Hm?" Noel see's ragna walking off some place with jin in his arms, but before she open's her mouth, she keeps tsubaki's view away from the sight of the two brother's in love.

"H-hey tsubaki, look up there!" She points.

"Huh!?"

"Doesn't that cloud look like a cute bunny?"

"U-um...i guess so, is everything alright noel?"

"Y-yeah, hahahaha" She scratches the back of her head.

"A-alright...if you say so"

Some time later at at jin's house, ragna and jin were both up on the bed, ragna pinning jin down as they sweetly made out and jin's tights were a bit torn in places where hickys were left behind by ragna. ragna loved the sounds jin was making as he kissed him, licked him and just plain out touching him. jin loved every move ragna made on him. if jin were a cat, he would be purring right now.

"Mmmm~ nii-san~"

"Jin...~"

"Aaaahh t-thare~" jin moaned.

A long long pleasuring romance went on for quiete a few hours before the two settled down. jin was laying in bed with the cutest sleeping face as he was cuddled up next to ragna.

Ragna just smailed as he watched jin sleep as he gently, slowly stroking jin's face, brushing his hair back.

"hHow did my little brother grow up and still look this cute?"

rRagna smiled before kissing jin's forehead. he got up gently and got dressed, turning off the lamp leaving the room quietly and closing the door to the bedroom gently when he left.

"Okay, guess i better get going" Ragna put on his short boots and took up a piece of paper with writing on it that wouls sugest that its a job and shoves it down his pocket's and picks up his sword before walking out the door.

Ragna walks out from the house and makes his way to the streets. walking out of the house reminded him of when he, jin and noel were both living in jin's secret house all together hiding from the NOL and killed hazama and saya.

Ragna was relieved that jin has taken the bounty of his head down with the help of the NOL and glad that jin and noel were able to get there job's back at the NOL as well.

As ragna was walking down the streets, his eyes cought the sight of noel carring a brown paper bag full of groceries and turns to her with a smile and waves. "Hey, noel!"

"Huh!? oh, ragna-san!" noel smiled and looked both ways before crossing the road and made it to the side of the sidewalk ragna was on and smiled at him.

"How are you and kisaragi-snepai?" She asked.

"Great actually" He smiled and they both began to walk together.

"So what are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, tsubaki is going to have a sleep over at my place"

"Oh, you mean that red haired girl?"

"Yeah, and makoto was going to come over to, but we couldn't seem to find her anywhere" She frowned.

"Hey, cheer up. you'll find her" Ragna smiled and pet her head.

"Thank you, ragna-san" She smaled back.

"So, who is that tsubaki girl to jin?" He asked.

"Oh, they knew each other since they were little. tsubaki seems to have a crush on him for a while now and kisaragi-senpai see's her as a little sister or something, i'm not really sure. but there so happy together it makes me jealus"

"I see..."

"B-but you and jin are happy, right?"

"Yeah, i never thought my little brother would be the one for me"

He smiles with slight blush.

"Hehehe" she giggled.

"So what's in the bag?"

"Oh, tsubaki is going to cook for us. i was going to, but for some reason she really wanted to so i didn't have to"

"Huh. you make pretty good pancakes though, she should let you make those at least" He smiled.

"Thank you" sShe blushed slightly.

"So what are you doing now that your not attacking the NOL?"

"Just a blade for hire or even bounty's and stuff"

"Oh i see...so...are you and jin...you know...married?"

"M-merried? yes, no...we were just dating, but we live in the same house together and we do things like married people and we are married, but we don't have paper's or anything because i told jin i wasn't going to have a stupid wedding"

"B-but wedding's are so special!"

"There annoying"

"But its special day when everyone close to you get's to see two people in love make a special promise to never cheet, lie or leave eahc other and be happy for ever"

"W-well yeah...but-"

"-And i bet jin would love to recieve a ring from you as a token of your promise to him as his partner to!" She smiled.

"..."

Ragna suddenly got a slight sparkle in his eye with slight blush. thinking of jin's smile when he see's the ring that he gives him, he now realizes how special that moment could be.

"Nole...thanks, your right." Ragna pet's her head and looks both ways before crossing and takes off. noelwatches him leave and knows what he is going to do and smiles.

"Good luck, Ragna-san"


	4. nothing in life is fair

this story is written by me, but this is a story that conect's to s/7744832/1/Nii-san-the-Bloodedge

please support the official story and videogame and stort by Arc systomworks

and AKSYS GAMES (the creatore's of blazblue)

and also support the first part of the story by icekitsune13darkfire

Noel was happy for ragna and couldn't help but feel higher spirited wen she was walking back to her place.

When noel had returned home, she found tsubaki and makoto talking and she quickly ran to makoto. dropping her things and hugging her.

"N-noel!" Makoto smiled.

"Makoto, i'm so glad your here, i was worried about you"

"Yeah, i ended up with lichi-san and though that i would find you here"

"i'll go start dinner" Tsubaki smiled.

"okay!" makoto grinned.

"Hehe" Noel Giggled.

"Psst, noel-chan"

"hm?"

"you were with jin-senpai and ragna the bloodedge when you guy's were wanted, right?"

She whispered.

"Yeah, why?"

"then...would you know anything about jin-senpai and ragna-san get'in it on?"

"Wa-" "Makoto queickly sealed noels mouth with her hand. "Shh"

"s-sorry...yes, i knew about it..."

"Did you tell tsubaki?"

"No, did you?"

"No..."

"I wanted to...but kisaragi-senpai told me to keep it a secret...also cause the NOL wouldn't really like that to much..."

"I see i see...mmm...poor tsubaki-chan though..."

"Yeah...she really loves kisaragi-senpai..."

"When i first found out, i was going to tell her, but lichi-san said it wouldn't be a very good idean and she's right..."

"Yy the way...when you guys were outlaws, didn't tsubaki go with captian hazama to go kill you guy's?" Makoto asked.

"...Y-your right..."

"Didn't jin-senpai say he...killed her?"

"He did..." Noel and makoto's eyes widen.

"Then...noel, how is tsubaki in the kitchen right now...?"

"I...i don't know" Makoto and noel both started to fear of whatever was going on.

Jin awoke from his slumber and frowned when the bedspace next to him was empty. he got up and put on his usual uniform.

the house phone suddenly started to ring and as annoyed as he was, he went over and picked up the phone. "Who's calling?"

"Kisaragi-senpai, its me. makoto!"

"Makoto nanaya? what is it?" you could tell he was clearly annoyed, just by the sound of his voice, but makoto ignored it as she was in a hurry.

"Its about tsubaki!"

"Tsubaki?"

"yeah, didn't you say you killed her when hazama attacked you guy's!?"

"...!" Jin's eyes widen.

he did, he remembered it so clearly, he stabbed her heart and froze her into pieces, but why hadn't he realized this sooner?

how was she alive, walking,talking, breathing? it wasn't possible.

"I killed her...how can this be!? how did i know know this sooner!?" the line is quickly cut off as jin had dropped the phone down and makoto lost contection with him.

Jin sat on the couch and started to remember that day, the day he killed tsubaki...so why? why was tsubaki still walking around!?

"What the hell is going on!?" Jin damnaneded.

"The NOL branch, they would surely have files about her death"

So jin rushed out the door, locking it behind me. he wuickly made his was to the nearest NOL branch and on his way through the coridoors, he bumped into kagura.

"kagura, step aside"

"hey, hey, what's the hurry jin-jin?"

"Its about that damn tsubaki!"

"Tsubaki-chan?"

"Yes, do you remember when i reprted to makoto after killing hazama?"

"yeah, i read about that report"

"Tsubaki was there to and i killed her, so why is she walking around!?"

Kagura's eyes widen. "But i don't remember reading about her death"

"What!?"

"Yeah, there was no file report of any tsubaki yayoi being killed"

"that can't be..."

"Jin, i'm home!" Ragna swung the door open and closed it behind him, but when he looked around, jin was nowhere to be found.

he slumped down on the couch and just sat there for a while before pulling a small white box out of his cought pocket and looked at it with a sigh and frowned.

"Just wen i thought i was going to surprise him, he's gone..."

Ragna sat the small box on the small coffee table infront of him and get's up to go and get a glass of water. whe ragna walked back in there room, the water that was in his mouth from the glass he was sipping from was spat out like a spray.

"I know you! what are you doing here!?" Ragna barked.

"Nyaa!" A brown and black spotted cat the ragna knew from and old job, was sitting on the table and picked up the small box in his mouth.

"H-hey, drot that box!"

"MMrrrrr!" the cat growled and ran out through the open window.

"Hey! shit...!" Ragna rushed out the door to chase after the cat and tries to reclaime his stolen box back from it.

"I mean it damn it! give me that box back!" Ragna damnanded.

"Mrrrrr!" The cat continued to growl and kept running. they came to a park after racing through town and in the park, they came to a bridge.

"Come on, its inportent!"

"mmmrrrrrh!"

Every other cat ragna has come in counter with usually seemed fond of him, so why was this cat so hateful tords ragna?

"O-oi!"

When ragna aprauched the cat, the cat took off and jumped off the railing of the bridge and when it jumped, the box slipped out of its mouth and the box fell into the small river under them and was swepped away by the curren.

"No!" Ranga followed the river and looked for the box, when he finally spotted it. ragna could hear the sound of what seemed to be a small waterfall.

"Shit..! " Ragna saw the box about to go down the waterfall and leaped into the river and took hold of the box. this small box that contained a small token of love for jin, to make a forever promise to stay together, known as, marriage.

Ragna fell to the bottom of the waterfall, with a loud and hard splash.

Jin returned hope, but couldn't find ragna anywhere, but he did find a half glass of water on the table and the window open. "Nii-san...?"


End file.
